A Boring Christmas Break
by Dresden-Neville
Summary: The sequel to Sick Day. This time it is Harry who's sick and Sirius and Remus have to take care of him. AU and no Slash.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yes, here it is. The sequel to Sick Day. This is Christmas Break  
of Harry's sixth year and no a certain person did not die. This is, as  
you may have guessed, AU. As usual I own nothing except the plot (and  
maybe a couple potions too). No this is not slash. Even though I read  
it, I don't write it and I don't approve of it in real life.  
  
(*) A Boring Christmas Break (*)  
  
Sirius plopped on the couch in defeat. Trying to get Harry to  
see Madam Pomfrey was like getting James to touch Snape. It just  
wasn't going to be done. In all honesty, Sirius was really worried.  
Harry had a bad cold from the first day of Christmas break. The cold  
cleared up, but then a few days ago Harry was sick again. Remus had  
said that Harry had the flu and needed to be checked out and of course  
Harry had flat out refused.  
  
Remus came striding in and sat in an armchair across from Sirius. One  
look at Sirius's face told Remus that Harry still wasn't cooperating.  
'We could force him you know.'  
  
Sirius glared at Remus then shrugged. 'I'm not forcing him to do  
anything. Let him get sick for all I care.'  
  
It was Remus' turn to glare. 'Sirius you know you don't mean that. As  
I recall a certain other black haired boy never liked going to the  
hospital wing either.'  
Remus looked pointedly at Sirius and smirked. Sirius's glare darkened  
and he stood up. Storming out of the room, Sirius called over his  
shoulder, 'I'm going to bed, you try to convince him.' More softly he  
muttered, 'Stubborn brat.'  
  
Remus smiled knowing that Sirius' last comment meant that he knew  
Remus was right. Going into the kitchen, Remus heard muffled voices  
upstairs and then two doors slamming. Remus groaned and wondered when  
Sirius was going to stop acting like a kid. He was surprised at Harry  
too. Remus had never expected this kind of behavior out of him. Oh  
well, thought Remus, he has to be a kid sometime in his life.  
  
Remus walked around the kitchen making dinner. He figured they would  
have something simple that was they would have time for chess or  
something. Remus walked toward the door and looked out the window.  
Everything was covered in white snow and a slight breeze made a  
soothing whistle through the trees. The three of them lived in a  
cottage out in the middle of nowhere, as Sirius described it.  
  
The cottage was made of rich ebony wood, furnished with a small  
fireplace and a basement. It had belonged to Remus's grandfather and  
was highly protected with every charm possible. The cottage had three  
bedrooms, two bathrooms, a den, a living room, and a good-sized  
kitchen. The basement, which Albus had added, was for Remus'  
transformations. On learning that he would be able to leave his  
relatives and live him and Sirius, Harry was ecstatic about the whole  
idea.  
  
So Siruis, Remus, and Harry made all the preparations that were needed  
and moved in. Even though Remus liked it idea from the start, he had  
to admit at first it was a bit awkward. Everything was fine now except  
the Harry-doesn't-want-to- see-the-healer thing. Remus sighed and  
shouted upstairs, 'Come on lunch is ready.' Remus listened carefully  
and about five minutes later he heard feet shuffling and pounding down  
the steps.  
  
Sirius entered the kitchen quickly and sat down. Following much slower  
Harry was right behind him. Remus looked at the boy and sighed again.  
Harry was very pale and his eyes glistened with fever. His steps were  
sluggish and eyed the food with distaste. He cleared his throat and  
said hoarsely, 'I..I'm not very hungry Remus.' Remus walked over there  
and put a hand to Harry's forehead. Taking his hand away he grabbed  
Harry's arm and led him to a chair.  
  
'Harry listen to me and look at me. You are sick no matter what you  
say. You have a fever and from what I can tell so far, by much  
experience, you are starting to get the flu. Now I am begging you to  
have someone come look at you if you won't go to them.'  
  
Sirius looked from Harry to Remus. When Harry nodded Sirius wore a  
shocked expression. 'Whoa, Remmie did you put a spell on him or..or  
something.'  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and Harry laid his head in his arms. Harry  
shuddered and closed his eyes. Concern covered both of the two adults  
face and Sirius asked, 'Harry do you need something? Should we get  
Madam Pomfrey right now?'  
Harry shrugged and sat up. Remus looked at him and his eyes widened.  
Grabbing a near by trash can he helped Harry get to the bathroom.  
Sirius grimaced and kept eating his sandwich. Before Remus and Harry  
got to the bathroom, Harry had already started vomiting. Remus held  
the trashcan as they entered the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, Remus came out. Sirius looked up and said, 'I'll  
contact Poppy.' Remus nodded and went back to Harry. Harry was leaning  
the side of the sink, moaning with each new wave of nausea that came.  
He had his eyes closed and he opened them when he felt a cool rag on  
his face. 'Thanks Remus,' he mumbled. 'No problem Harry but listen,  
Sirius is contacting Poppy to come here. Okay just wait a few minutes  
longer.'  
  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes. A few seconds later his eyes popped  
open. 'Remus,' he managed to say before retching into the toilet  
again. He could feel Remus rubbing his back and holding the rag on the  
back of his neck. After a few moments the retching stopped and he  
nodded to Remus. Remus grabbed the trashcan and they headed toward the  
living room. Laying Harry on the couch, Remus went to the den where  
Sirius and Poppy were just coming out.  
  
'Where's Potter? I hear he seems to have this flu bug that's sprouting  
around everywhere. You two are lucky I am free. Oh well let's go take  
care of Potter first.'  
  
Sirius led the way and Poppy somehow managed to get to Harry before  
Sirius did. She asked the two wizards to leave and Remus pulled a very  
reluctant Sirius out of the living room and into the kitchen.  
Satisfied that she would have no distractions, Madam Pomfrey took  
Harry's temperature and his appearance.  
  
'Tell me Potter how long have you had the flu?'  
'Couple days.'  
'Ah, okay well here is a fever potion and a retching potion. Yes  
Potter you heard me correctly. Now take the fever potion three times a  
day and the retching potion every hour, on the hour for a whole week  
except of course when you are asleep. If you need anything just call,  
okay?'  
  
Harry nodded and Madam Pomfrey gave a brisk nod in farewell. Moments  
later Sirius came in and administered Harry in his medicine. 'So  
Harry,' Sirius said, 'Do you want to go to bed or what?'  
  
Harry frowned. Was Sirius mad or being his usual, cocky self?  
'If you don't mind I am kind of tired.' Sirius nodded and helped Harry  
up the stairs to the bedroom. Setting down the trashcan by Harry's  
bed, Sirius tucked the boy in and extinguished the lights. Before  
closing the door Sirius turned back with a grin and said, 'I told you  
so.' Harry glared at him and Sirius closed the door. Harry had almost  
forgotten about their little bet about Harry seeing Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Now it was going to cost him ten chocolate frogs. Harry turned on his  
side and sighed. Already Christmas was looking bad and he didn't know  
how it could get any worse.  
  
There it is, the chapter for my new story. I hope you guys enjoyed it  
and I was wondering should I write another chapter or leave it like it  
is? You guys tell me okay? 


	2. two days 'til christmas

A/N: Well I decided to write another chapter. I want to thank all of  
you for the reviews I have gotten. You don't know how much they inspire  
me.  
  
(*) Two Days 'til Christmas (*)  
  
The flu lasted much longer than Harry expected. Three days had gone  
by since Madam Pomfrey came by and Harry still wasn't completely well.  
Sure, he was better but he still didn't have the energy to do anything.  
Now and then a fever would work its way up and Harry would go lie down.  
Harry could also tell the full moon was close. He didn't know what day  
because he had been out of it for these past days, but he knew it was  
soon. Remus was acting moody, restless, and nervous all at the same  
time. Sirius was acting nervous, but no so much as Remus.  
  
Getting out of bed and stretching, Harry proceeded down the stairs  
carefully. Being sick had made Harry's balance level low and he was  
cautious going anywhere. As he walked into the kitchen smells of coffee  
and muffins wafted up his nose. Harry grimaced and swallowed. I'm not  
going to throw up, he told himself. Harry sat down and Sirius grinned  
and said, 'Evening Harry! How do you feel?'  
  
Harry shrugged and looked at the muffins. Sirius caught Harry's greened  
look and took the muffins and put them in a cupboard. 'Thanks,' Harry  
said with relief.  
Sirius waved a hand and said, 'No problem, I guess you still can't eat  
right?'  
Harry nodded and a crash came from the living room. Harry jumped and  
Remus came strolling in wringing his hands. 'Er..sorry about that,' He  
replied.  
Remus sat down and milliseconds later jumped right back up and headed  
toward the den. Sirius sighed and Harry looked after Remus with a face  
of amusement and shock.  
  
'It's the moon Harry. The full moon is today and it makes Remus, well  
it.well as you can see it makes him not..Remus.'  
  
Harry laughed then abruptly stopped. Sirius, who laughed as well,  
stopped and frowned. 'What is it?' He asked.  
'The full moon it's tonight!'  
'Yes.'  
Harry swallowed and looked around nervously. Sirius frowned even deeper  
and said, 'Harry?'  
  
Harry looked back at Sirius and slowly stood up. 'He.he has his po-  
potion right Si-Sirius?'  
When Sirius nodded some tension left Harry. Sirius, now concerned,  
stood up too. At that precise moment Remus came in and Harry eyes  
widened a little then he cleared his expression. Remus looked between  
the two and his eyes caught Harry's face. He looked at Harry  
questionably and Harry left the kitchen as fast as he could.  
  
'Sirius what's wrong? Why did..'  
'I told him the full moon was today and he flipped out.'  
  
Remus walked in front of Sirius. 'What did he ask?'  
Sirius shrugged uncomfortably and said, 'If you had your potion.'  
Remus looked slightly hurt and then his eyes took on a knowing  
expression.  
'Sirius, do you think Harry's afraid because of what happened last  
time? I mean in his third year?'  
  
Sirius shook his head. 'That's impossible. That was what, three years  
ago? He's got to be over it by now and anyways you didn't hurt anyone.'  
'But I almost did and anyways Harry grips on to events more than anyone  
else I know, he might not be over it. It's possible you know.'  
  
Sirius shook his head again and replied, 'I know he keeps a grip on  
events that happen. I mean, take Cedric for example. That just about  
killed him. Thinking that it was all his fault and having to live with  
the memories.'  
Sirius's face changed and he muttered, 'Kind of reminds me Azkaban. Not  
able to get rid of thoughts that torment you.'  
  
Remus looked at the floor. Sirius barely spoke of his time at Azkaban.  
When he did you can count on lots of grief, and pain. 'Still,' Remus  
said, 'We need to find out what Harry's scared of.' He took a breath of  
relief when Sirius nodded and went back to drinking his coffee.  
  
'If you want to know something all you have to do is ask.'  
  
Remus and Sirius looked toward the doorway and saw Harry standing  
there. An odd glint was in his eyes and he was visibly shaking a  
little. Harry walked over to the chair next to Sirius and sat down.  
'Well,' Harry said, 'Ask away.'  
  
Remus cleared his throat and wringed his hands. Harry looked from him  
to Sirius, waiting for a question. Remus started to pace and Sirius  
took pity on him and decided to be the questioner. 'Why were you so  
afraid when I told you about the full moon?'  
  
'Because I had.well I..er..'  
  
Harry hesitated and Remus stopped pacing. Both of the adults were  
looking at Harry intently. Harry looked down and Sirius put a hand on  
his shoulder.  
Harry looked up and the glint before had changed to a new one. Mild  
fear.  
Harry took a deep breath and said, 'I had a dream earlier. Wormtail and  
Voldemort were in it. Wormtail was saying something about the full  
moon, and his silver hand.'  
  
At the word silver, Remus gasped and sat down in a chair across from  
Harry. Remus was looking at the table and Sirius was staring. Harry  
blinked a few times and swallowed. Sirius stood up and crossed the room  
to Remus. He said something to Remus that Harry couldn't hear and  
helped Remus into the den. When Sirius got back he told Harry urgently,  
'Go upstairs now. He's going to transform any minute.'  
  
Fear shown on Harry's face as he scrambled up and headed toward the  
stairs. From the den Harry heard Remus moaning. Harry's breath  
quickened and he ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. He  
slid against it panting. Harry sat there and prayed that his dream was  
nothing but a dream. He was afraid for Remus' life, not the werewolf  
inside of him. Harry hoped Sirius and Remus understood that. A howl and  
a series of barks came from downstairs and then a door slam.  
  
Harry knew, from the door slam that Sirius and Remus went outside.  
Harry couldn't help but to grin but he still didn't dare to leave his  
room. He watched from his windows, two bid black objects running. Harry  
smiled slightly and leaned back against the door. Before he knew it,  
Harry was asleep.  
  
Well there's chapter two. And there's another chapter on its' way. 


	3. christmas eve

Here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews!!  
  
(*) Christmas Eve (*)  
  
After Sirius had put Remus to bed, he went to see how Harry was  
doing. He twisted the doorknob and pushed on it slightly. Sirius  
frowned when the he realized something was leaning on it. He pushed it  
open slowly and slipped through the door as far as it would open.  
Sirius smiled as he realized what was blocking the door. Harry lie  
there, content, slightly snoring. Sirius stood there trying to figure  
out a way to move him without waking Harry up. Sighing, he shook the  
boy's shoulder and Harry opened his eyes groggily.  
  
'Sorry kid, but I don't think the floor is very comfortable.'  
  
Harry picked his head up a little and looked around confused. He sat up  
and said, 'How's Remus doing?'  
'Fine he's asleep right now.'  
Harry nodded and leaned against the door with his eyes closed. Before  
Sirius knew it, Harry was asleep again. Smiling, Sirius helped him up  
and laid him on his bed. Then, he went to his own room and fell on the  
bed. As soon as Sirius's head hit the pillow he was asleep, too.  
  
(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_  
  
Remus went into the kitchen to make some coffee. By how quiet the house  
was he suspected that he was the first to get up. Footsteps came down  
the stairs and Remus looked up to see the face of Sirius. Sirius fixed  
himself a cup of coffee and sipped at it. The silence must have been  
unnerving to him because he asked, 'What time is it Moony?'  
  
Remus looked at the clock. It was 11 o' clock. They had slept all of  
yesterday and some of today. Sirius grinned sheepishly when Remus told  
him. Remus grinned back at him and Harry came through the door.  
'Morning Harry,' Sirius said. Sirius turned, smiling, to Harry but  
stopped when Harry looked at him. 'What's wrong,' he asked.  
  
'Nothing, it's just I had another.dream.'  
Remus looked at Harry sympathetically and motioned for him to take a  
seat. Harry smiled slightly and sat down next to Sirius. Leaning on  
Sirius's shoulder, Harry told them of his dream.  
  
'Well it's kind of confusing to say. You see first I was in the  
graveyard and I kept seeing Cedric g-get killed and then I was watching  
Peter making the potion to revive Voldemort. And then he looked at me  
and raised his wand. As soon as Voldemort said a spell I was at the  
shrieking shack and m-m-my d-dad was there. He kept saying that h-he  
loved me and th-that he misses me.'  
  
Harry's green eyes filled up with tears as he got off Sirius's  
shoulder. He fled out of the room and Remus followed him with his eyes.  
When Remus looked back at Sirius, he was slightly surprised to see  
tears. 'Sirius?'  
  
Sirius looked up a tear made its way down. 'James should be here Moony,  
he and Lily should be sharing Christmas with Harry.'  
Remus looked down at the table and sighed. He hadn't thought about  
Christmas. With a start, Remus realized that today was Christmas Eve.  
  
'Sirius? Not to be inconsiderate but we need to go shopping. It's  
Christmas Eve.'  
Sirius nodded and put his mug in the sink. Remus frowned as Sirius went  
outside. He followed him out and saw Sirius sitting on the steps with  
his head on his arms. Remus went over there and put an arm around his  
shoulder.  
  
'It'll be okay Sirius.'  
' Yeah, I know,' came the muffled reply.  
'Now come on let's go to Diagon Alley and get Harry something special.'  
Another muffled reply came. 'Okay.'  
  
Sirius lifted his head and looked at Remus.  
'So what to get Harry.'  
Remus shrugged. 'Oh I don't know, he's your godson.'  
Sirius rolled his eyes and said, 'Why don't we give him something  
special.'  
'What?'  
'I don't know, maybe something like, a..ummm..Oh.'  
'What?'  
  
Sirius stood up and looked around. 'What's the one thing that Harry  
wishes for more than anything else?'  
'His parents?'  
  
Sirius beamed. 'Yes we could give him his parents.'  
Remus looked confused. 'What? Sirius they're dead.'  
'I know Remie, but our memories are not. We could get a pensieve and  
show Harry our memories we have of his parents. It's perfect see Harry  
can even get inside and see more than what we show!'  
  
Remus stood up looking excited. 'You know Padfoot, that just might  
work. Harry would love it.'  
  
Sirius grinned and turned for the house. He stopped and turned around.  
Squinting he looked at Remus. Remus looked at Sirius with a curious  
expression. Sirius then nodded and went inside.  
Remus stood there, confused, and then remembered that look. That was  
the look Sirius got when he was planning something Remus didn't know  
about. Remus only thought that whatever it was, that everyone would be  
safe. 


	4. christmas day

Here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thanks once  
again for the reviews. They really help.  
  
(*) Christmas Day (*)  
  
Sirius groaned as he felt that annoying jab in his ribs again.  
Briefly, he wondered if he was sleeping on something. After changing  
positions he snuggled back into the warmth of the blankets. Positive  
that he had found gotten off the object he concentrated on going back  
to sleep. Just as he was about to visit dream world he felt another  
jab at his ribs.  
  
This time Sirius groggily half sat up and opened a bleary eye. Remus  
was standing by his bed, grinning.  
'Happy Christmas Sirius!' Remus said enthusiastically.  
Sirius groaned again and mumbled, 'Remmie, it's only,' said Sirius  
looking at the clock, '6 in the morning.'  
  
Remus nodded and ripped the covers off of Sirius. Sirius sighed and  
rolled off the bed. He landed with a thump and Remus held out his  
hand. Graciously accepting the offer, Sirius let Remus pull him up and  
lead him into the kitchen for some coffee. Harry was sitting there,  
looking pale and kind of weak, but nonetheless awake.  
  
'Happy Christmas Sirius.'  
'Happy Christmas Harry, Remus.'  
  
After drinking his third cup of coffee, Sirius went into the living  
room followed by Harry and Remus. The stone fireplace had a fire  
blazing in its mouth and near it was an elegant wooden table with  
presents on it. Harry sat in the armchair near the fire and Remus went  
near the table. After a look from Harry, Remus picked up the very top  
present.  
  
'Sirius this is to you from Harry and me.'  
Sirius took the present and ripped up the wrapping paper. A small box  
lay there and Sirius pried open the edges. Inside laid two small keys.  
'What's with the keys?'  
  
Harry smiled and pointed to the window. Puzzled, Sirius walked over to  
the window and opened the blind. He let out a great gasp as right in  
front of his eyes stood his black, sleek motorcycle.  
  
'How did- I mean where.'  
Remus and Harry chuckled and Sirius wore a huge smile.  
Remus chose to answer. 'See I hid it in the shed outside all these  
years. I knew, or more like hoped that one day you would be able to  
get it again. Harry stumbled upon it one day and wanted to give it to  
you as a present.'  
  
Sirius thanked them and sat back down. He left the blind open so he  
could look at his beauty. Harry smiled and shook his head. Remus had  
turned back to the presents and grabbed the top one again. He looked  
at the name and blinked.  
  
'It's to me from Harry.'  
  
Sirius tore his eyes away and watched Remus open up his gift. From  
what Sirius could see it was a book. It was blood red, with a button  
to button it up. Remus stared at it and then at Harry. Sirius, growing  
impatient, said, 'Well what's the title Remus?'  
  
Remus held up the book and Sirius grinned. The book was entitled  
Werewolves aren't all that bad by: Wayne Woods  
This time it was Remus who spoke. 'Where Harry?'  
Harry shook his head saying, 'Just around, it was the only one left  
and the only one made. So it was made specially.'  
'Thank you.'  
'You're welcome.'  
  
Remus passed out the other presents and when they had opened the last  
one, Sirius sneaked out while Remus distracted Harry. When Sirius came  
to the door Remus said, ' Sirius and I know that this and every other  
Christmas is hard for you because it's hard for us. This year we came  
up with something we should have decided to get a long time ago.'  
Sirius walked in and presented Harry with the pensieve.  
  
They smiled at his shocked and happy expression. Sirius sat down and  
said, 'Happy Christmas Harry and may you see your parents when  
needed.'  
  
Harry looked up and Remus and turned his head to look at Sirius. His  
eyes misted a little as he whispered, 'Thank you, this means more to  
me than you'll ever know.'  
  
Snow fell outside and the wind howled. The fire inside blazed and crackled and the atmosphere was filled with love, caring, and memories. Even though it started out as a boring Christmas break, Harry was truly happy for once, in a very long time.  
  
(*) THE END. (*) 


End file.
